


What's her first name?

by ceridwen309



Series: Tabula Rasa [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceridwen309/pseuds/ceridwen309





	What's her first name?

"Come on, old woman!!" A young female with short brown hair shouted impatiently.

"You can't rush the elderly." An older lady said sitting across from her. "Honestly, Daphne, how long have you been coming here?"

"Ms. Weaver!!, you know i'm just excited for my next mission." Daphne said loudly as she got up from her chair and started pacing the floor of the cozy tea shop.

Ms. Weaver didn't say anything but produced a small bag, and opened it. Inside the bag was a simple deck of tarot cards.

"Cards!? What?, are we going to play Trumps now?" Daphne said with exclaimed curiosity.

Ms. weaver chuckled at this. "No, no dear. Yesterday we used stones to gauge your energy levels. Today the real missions begin."

"Are you calling getting shot at 'not a real mission'?" the girl asked.

"Let's just say that this will test you in ways no other mission has." Weaver replied.

The lady took a nearby lit incense stick, called a blessing on it, and then went about 'cleaning' the cards.

She shuffled the cards gently and then placed them on the table.

Daphne sat back down believing that her interaction at this point would be required.

Ms. weaver watched Daphne, and Daphne watched Ms. weaver for the longest time. Then when Daphne couldn't bear the silence any longer she blurted out. "What are we waiting on?"

Ms. weaver smiled warmly. "We are waiting on you to {create the path}."

"Create the path? What are you talking about? I thought we were about to send me on a mission?" Daphne said confused, and slightly annoyed.

"For your mission to begin a question must be posed. At the end of your mission, the question will be answered." Ms. weaver stated.

"Okay, let me see....a question. Hmmm, a question. Wait, I got it!" Daphne said. "But, I'm not telling..."

Ms. weaver looked a little taken back by this, but replaced her look of alarm with serenity. "Alright then, keep that question on your mind as we go about this. Take my hand." She said while extending her left hand.

With her other hand, weaver took the top three cards from the deck and laid them out in a line. "I think a three card spread should be good for a warm-up."

Daphne watched on as ms. weaver gently flipped over the first card. "The High Priestess".

She then revealed the second card. "The Fool".

Finally, she turned the last card. "Death".

"What does that mean? Other than winning a hand at cards, I don't understand it." Daphne questioned.

"That is something you will have to find out next time dearie. The path is set, now you must walk it." Lady weaver said as she got up and stretched. "Go on and get home Daphne, your ma will be getting worried soon."

"Okay Aunt weaver, love you. Daphne said as she kissed the elder woman on the cheek and left out the door without waiting for a reply."

"I love you too. May the light protect you." The lady said to the empty air, as she went to make some more tea.

 

Daphne walked up the cobble drive and let herself into her two story brick house. "Mom, I'm home!" Daphne called out.

"In the kitchen darling." her mother's voice replied.

Walking into the kitchen, Daphne could her mother preparing dinner. She ventured over to the fridge and then opened it in an effort to find something to drink.

"Your going to have to make some tea, unless you want to drink water." her mother replied over the spaghetti sauce she was stirring. "So, where have you been?"

"oh, you know, about." Daphne replied vaguely.

"You went to see your aunt weaver again, didn't you." her mother simply stated, not needing to pose the question. "I really don't want you over there. Aunt Weaver is getting old and is becoming more eccentric as she ages."

Daphne turns and heads for the stairs leading to her room. She rolled her eyes at the prospect of having both her aunt and mother in the same room.

"I saw that..." her mother's voice followed her. "Dinner will be done shortly. So, don't vanish."

Daphne threw herself onto her queen sized bed with a sigh. Finally after a minute or two of just laying in complete tranquility, she grudgingly moved from her comfy perch and started searching through her music tracks on her nearby mp3 player.

Her desk was a mess of papers, books, and a alienware laptop; which she got for her fourteenth birthday.

Sitting down in her leather desk chair, she cracked open the laptop and started the process of booting it up.

Just as she was getting into the 'zone', there was a patter at her window.


End file.
